Exedra
was one the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia and had a Darkus attribute. He had very dangerous Darkus abilities. Information Description Exedra is the Darkus legendary Bakugan that looks like an eight-headed Hydra with a single eye and a jaw on its chest. Deadly fire breathing blasts disintegrate its opponents. Exedra can transfer power from a teammate Bakugan to itself to increase its battling strength. He looks like Alpha Hydranoid's ball form. Anime Exedra, the Darkus Legendary Soldier, battled Masquerade with an illusionary "Alice Gehabich" using the most powerful Darkus ability cards, Demon Wizard and Final Wizard. He is defeated by Masquerade with a combo with Dual Hydranoid. This caused Dual Hydranoid to evolve to Alpha Hydranoid. Along with the other Ancient Warrior Bakugan, he battles King Zenoheld and his Mechanical Bakugan Farbros. In the end they lost, but instead of losing their Six Attribute Energies they give them to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Guardian Bakugan, causing them to evolve. Exedra gave his Darkus Attribute Energy to Percival, causing him to evolve into Knight Percival . This caused Exedra to die as said by Drago in episode 42. ; Ability Cards * Demon Wizard: Transfers all the G-Power of an ally Bakugan to Exedra, and nullifies the opponents Gate Card. * Final Wizard: Adds 100 Gs to Exedra, transfers all the G-Power of an ally Bakugan to Exedra, and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Nebulous Hammer: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. * Graviton Wizard: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent In Japan, its Darkus version in BBT-01 and BST-02 comes with 360G or 380G. Trivia * Exedra is the only Bakugan with more heads than Alpha Hydranoid or Hades besides Rubanoid with Destrakon Gear as both Rubanoid with Destrakon and Exedra (Exedra while in ball form) possess 8 heads, while the latter both have three. * Exedra, despite having a Darkus attribute, is quite kind and calm. * When Dual Hydranoid defeated Exedra in the Doom Dimension he appeared to have destroyed Exedra but he appears in Bakugan: New Vestroia many times, proving that he's not destroyed. * Exedra seems to be based off of Yamata-No-Orochi, the eight headed serpent from Japanese mythology. * Exedra was the only one of the Legendary Soldier Bakugan that used more than one ability in it's initial appearance. * If one looks closely at Exedra's stand in season 1, it shows the Darkus symbol on his Ball Form. But in the second season there isn't. * Exedra, Frosch and Apollonir are the unique Bakugan that show their attribute symbol in ball form. * He looks like a knight in Masked Form. * Most of his abilities end in "Wizard" for some reason. Gallery Anime File:Excedra_attribute_symbol.png|Exedra in ball form (partially open) (Note the attribute symbol) File:Execeda_Ball.JPG|Exedra in ball form (fully open) File:Exedra.jpg|Exedra in Bakugan form File:Excedra_Wormquake.PNG|Excedra and Darkus Wormquake File:Legendary_Soldiers_Gauntlet.jpg|Exedra with the other ancient warriors sccaned by gauntlet Bakugan ep 35 m.png|Exedra In Masked Form Bakugan ep 36 4.png|Exedra with Illusionary Alice Exedra_in_the_doom_dimension.png|Exedra image_320_240 (12).png Game File:Excedra.jpg|Darkus Exedra File:Excedra-haos.jpg|Haos Exedra File:Excedra-aquos.jpg|Aquos Exedra DRAGONOID BALL 3 BAMCD15 AB GBL 15.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 2.02.50 PM.png|Darkus Exedra Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Characters Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Energy Holders Category:Season 2 Bakugan